Veronica
Veronica is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary She's a young ace of the Ptolemaic Army's motorized units, and self-proclaimed the one with the best driving skills, controlling a huge motorbike as an extension of herself. Veronica wears a black motorbiker suit with the zipper fully down, showing her figure, a red scarf and ports a Special forces mask to do her special attack without poisoning herself. Her beloved vehicle, a huge and black custom bike, is also a weapon, capable of firing bullets and missiles. Some believe that her skill is on par with Dragunov's. She is close friends with Sisilia, sharing a sister-like bond, although she has an intense rivalry with Dragunov. Story Extra Ops First appearing in "Riders' High", she and some of the members of her Suicide Squad mobilize to destroy the Iron Vermilion. Veronica easily destroys the Iron Vermilion with her skills. Later on in "Bicycle Maiden", she and her squad are sent to fight some hermit crabs that were sent to destroy them; Sisilia accompanies the group. Veronica does not appear at the end of the Extra Ops, but she survived the battle while Sisilia calms them down with her music. Veronica soon gets into an argument with Dragunov when the latter starts riding the first of the Ptolemaic Army's Unions, code name "Deneb". Aisha comes to destroy the weapon, and due to Veronica arguing with Dragunov, Aisha is able to destroy it. Their argument infuriates Sisilia, who manages to stop both of them after she yells at the two. Sometime after this, the Ptolemaic Army creates the second of their four Unions, code name "Vega". When Izabella and Navy attack their base, Veronica and Dragunov decide to put Sisilia inside. They are initially defeated by the pair, but are revitalized by Sisilia's music and drive the two Rebels away before they could take Sisilia with them. Eventually, the Ptolemaic Army developed the third Union, code name "Altair". Rillacle and Odette arrive to investigate, but Rillacle disobeys orders and attacks. Veronica personally pilots the weapon, but is defeated. Veronica is unwilling to give up, but retreats when Sisilia asks her to. During one of the Ptolemaic Army's operations, Veronica accompanies Sisilia at an assembly where Mira rouses the soldiers into capturing a Golden Nokana. Sisilia focuses on Beecham, who was sent by Anastasia IV to spy on Mira. Veronica notes that Sisilia is distracted and accompanies her into investigating Beecham; they find her outside Mira's quarters, but Beecham manages to bluff Sisilia by claiming she was lost finding the United Front shop. In their next operation, Owen entrusts a petty officer to pilot their newest Union, which had been painted gold. Veronica offered the officer lessons in operating the weapon, having done so before. However, this was simply a ploy so that she could pilot the Union herself. Dragunov stops Veronica from doing so, and they get into a small scuffle in front of the officer. She later partakes in an operation with Svetla. Though Svetla is concerned they are greatly outnumbered, the pair improvise with a honey trap, which lures Tarma Roving. Eri Kasamoto orders the Regular Army pilots to bomb their location, prompting Veronica grab Svetla's arm and run before the bombs land on their position. Another Story Veronica appears in a Christmas special where she talks with Sisilia about their dreams prior to joining the Ptolemaic Army. During one of their operations against the Rebel Army, Dragunov wanted to retreat, but Veronica believed they could still fight and drove out to confront the Rebel Army. Sisilia was the one who followed her despite the danger. While walking with Sisilia in the present, a bright light engulfs Veronica, turning her into a temporary Santa. She offers to fulfill Sislia's dream (which would also mean she would leave the army), but Sisilia kindly refuses, reminding her of their conversation. When Sisilia remarks that she has been seeing Sho recently in the infirmary and that he is getting stronger, Veronica believes that the "ninja boy" is trying to seduce her and wanted to pummel him to teach him a lesson. Upon watching Sho perform numerous tasks and reluctantly give himself up to be thrashed by her to help the others, Veronica pities him for what he is going through. Trivia *She bears a resemblance to Highway Star from Tōkidenshō Angel Eyes. * Veronica's bike bears a strong resemblance to the Batpod from the Dark Knight trilogy. *According to her description in Metal Slug Attack, She, Anna Wiese, Lydia, and White Baby are mistakenly referred as male. Gallery Veronica MSA idle.gif|Idle animation Veronica MSA move.gif|Driving animation Veronica MSA speed.gif|Speeding animation Veronica MSA duck.gif|Special attack animation Veronica MSA win.gif|Win animation Unit_illust_721.png|Christmas Veronica Unit_Illust_1318.png|Special Veronica Veronica (Concept).png|Concept art Christmas Veronica (Concept).png|Christmas concept art Video Rider's High ： MSA EXTRA OPS ヴェロニカ ：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters